Heretofore in the manufacture of greeting cards and the like having multiple leaves, it has been customary for the periphery of the card leaves to have substantial corresponding rectilinear portions or flat side edges which are interconnected by a peripheral folding score or the like. By reason of this peripheral limitation, serious problems often arose when the periphery or silhouette of the card had an irregular configuration with no, or insufficient, rectilinear peripheral portions, so as to provide a satisfactory folding connection. Furthermore, because of the requirement that the card periphery or silhouette have a substantial rectilinear portion, the esthetic and innovative appeal of the card was restricted to a certain extent. Where the multi-leaved card silhouette lacked the desired flat peripheral edge, it was frequently necessary to utilize a connecting ring portion or rivet to secure the leaves together. In such an arrangement, however, maintaining the leaves in registered relation became extremely difficult and often detracted from the esthetic appeal of the card. Also, the utilization of rings, rivets, and the like increased the cost and complexity of the manufacturing operation.